


Good Help

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is why you never bet against Abby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #490 "bid"

“This,” said McGee, scrubbing hard at a particularly stubborn stain on the lab floor, “is why you never bet against Abby.”

Jimmy leaned on the handle of his mop. “I was so sure it was the ex-girlfriend,” he said. “All the evidence seemed to point that way, right until the end. I did not see that coming.”

“Never watch who-dunnit movies with Abby, either,” McGee added.

“Hey,” said Abby, frowning at them both, hands on her hips. “Did I say you could stop? You’re supposed to be doing my bidding, minions.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they chorused, and got back to work.

THE END


End file.
